


Wasted Queen

by weepingwillow



Series: Merlin Memory Month Fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Could be read as ArMor but you'll have to look quite hard, Do I have to warn for maliciousness?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingwillow/pseuds/weepingwillow
Summary: This is just a quick play I had with the idea of the wasteland motif, applying it to Morgana.





	Wasted Queen

Morgana lies in her cot, covered in furs, and she still feels the cold. It will make her stronger, she tells herself. It doesn't occur to her to light a fire, even to chase away the darkness. She remembers her childhood nightmares of flames at the drapes all too well. So she lies in the cold and she dreams other dreams; of the cold and the dirt and the dark.

 

She dreams of the pit she was thrown into, and of the darkness so deep and so despairing that it has become her. She lived in that hole so long that she made it a part of her, that it lives on in her mind and in her heart.

 

Every night she dreams that she is there, pleading, crying, thinking of him and knowing that he will come, even after all that she has done. Knowing that he will forgive her, that he will fight his way to her, that he will save her.

 

She wakes, as she always does, to burn his image in her mind. Because Arthur Pendragon never came and, in the end, she had to save herself.

 

He never came.

 

And that, to Morgana, was a betrayal. It was a deliberate choice - to leave her, to hurt her. As she means to hurt him.

 

It has taken her a long time, but she has it worked out. She has spoken to those of the druids who have a mind to punish, she has found the old sacred places, she has spoken to the spirits, and she knows now how it can be done.

 

She will take the darkness of her heart and she will bring it down on Arthur's lands, on all that call him King. And there will be no one to save him. She will watch him wither, as she has withered, and she will watch him die. And, once he is gone, she will take everything that was his, everything that should always have belonged to her.

  
And she will sit in her throne, Queen of the dark and the cold.


End file.
